1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to feeders and more particularly pertains to a new hay feeder for preventing waste and gluttony.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of feeders is known in the prior art. More specifically, feeders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a hay feeder described for installation in the corner of a box stall or the like including a pair of vertically disposed transversely extending back wall portions secured to the sides or walls of the box stall. Another prior art includes a hay feeder comprising a container for holding hay and having an open top to provide access to the hay. A wire mesh float rests on top of the hay. As hay is removed from the container the float moves down with the diminishing level of the hay. The wire mesh float allows a feeding animal to reach the hay but prevents the animal from rooting in the hay. Also another prior art includes a has feeder system which incorporates a curved arcuate section of plastic or other semi-rigid material formed to mate with the corner of an animal stall or other animal pen is disclosed. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hay feeder.